


Changing Skins

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what Paris was saying this season, Ethan liked a man with layers. Much more fun to unwrap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Skins

**Author's Note:**

> TamingtheMuse Prompt: Crushed  
> It sounded like his latest playmate was pouting.

"I don't want to."

The voice was muttered through the curtain in the back of the shop. How delightful. It sounded like his latest playmate was pouting! Ethan abandoned his perusal of some of the boutique's more outré items and slowly slunk back to his previous position.

In the backwaters of Chelsea he'd found a tickle trunk of a store where the mixture of incense, vintage clothes, and foreign imports engaged all his senses. It was that search for sensory pleasure that had given him the idea in the first place.

"Come on now, pet," he murmured. "You agreed to try something new." He waited a moment, but didn't even get a grunt of agreement. His boy was being stubborn. A glance at the back wall's toys merely made Ethan grin. This place really did have everything. "Time to shed that restrictive public school skin of yours. Let's have a look, shall we?" Frankly, he was amazed he'd managed to get Ripper into this shop, let alone into the dressing room. No matter what Paris was saying this season, Ethan liked a man with layers. Much more fun to unwrap.

"Look like a bloody peacock. There's a reason no one wears Edwardian."

"Which is the very reason you should," was Ethan's immediate and tart response. He had thought that his boy knew better. Which of them had an eye for fashion? And once he'd seen the outfit, all he could imagine was it on Ripper. His very private lover. Ethan resisted the impulse join Ripper, then resisted the resistance. With an exchange of smirks with the shop girl, he slipped into the private area.

"Ethan!"

But he quickly quieted the interjection with a kiss. He'd seen enough to know that, like always, his fashion decisions were impeccable. So much so that his hand kept caressing up and down Ripper's thigh.

"Perfect. Just as I said." He stepped back to absorb the full effect, however his hand refused to leave the fabric. Taking in his lover's mulish expression, all he could think was, 'trouble'. Luckily trouble was his favourite flavour.

With a step, he was behind Ripper. A hand on each shoulder forced the younger man to face the mirror. "Do you have any idea what I see?"

"A pathetic attempt at a costume party?" But he leaned back into Ethan's warmth, just before he bent forward in a sneeze. "What the hell are they burning out there? It's making your rituals smell sweet."

Digging out a linen handkerchief, he offered it to Ripper. "They've a wide selection of incense. I think this one promotes bad fashion." His hands crawled up Ripper's front, pulling his lover close. "Try again, what do you see?" He watched, mesmerized at the contrast of his pale skin against the inky blackness of the tailored frock coat. "So trim, so tidy, but with the velvet all crushed, like you've just had a hot shag in a dark alley." Ethan had been whispering into Ripper's ear, but finished his thought with a nip to the lob.

That caused Ripper to thrust back; soft fabric making contact with a not so soft part of Ethan.

"Look at you, why with a bit of eyeliner I'll be fight off both the boys and girls." He enjoyed the flush that spread across Ripper's cheeks. "Maybe you're right." Another nip, then he caught his lover's eyes in the ornate standing mirror. Ethan nodded as he watched the green irises be swallowed by enlarged pupils. "Maybe I shouldn't let you out." He let his hands slip down to cup a rather full package. "Maybe the only one to see you in this outfit should be me."

A groan and Ripper's hips were shuddering, trying to move both into Ethan's hand and back against his own heavy cock. His head was twisting to try and catch Ethan's mouth in a kiss.

A deft twist of his head, and Ethan asked again, "Is that what you want?"

"Yes," his lover sighed. "Just you."

Ethan never even looked at the price tag. Whatever it cost, this outfit was worth it.


End file.
